


Poisoned love

by Hemswhore



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beautiful Thor, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dark Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Thor (Marvel), Possessive Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Thor (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Stripper Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemswhore/pseuds/Hemswhore
Summary: Mobster AU!!Working as a stripper, while being an omega could be dangerous. But with a built like him and proper use of suppressants, Thor could easily pass as an beta. Having a super protective alpha as your boyfriend was definitely a plus.So when a green eyed man- who is trying to buy the club- starts taking interset in him, Thor has nothing to worry about. Right?
Relationships: Laufey/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Poisoned love

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains heavy language, violence and smut which might range from dub con to rape. So please head the warnings. 
> 
> I will be adding the tags as the story progresses. 
> 
> All the mistakes are completely mine. You are welcomed to correct me, if it is done in a decent manner. I would not tolerate mocking of my language.

The lights in the bar were dim, with a buzz of soft music playing in the background. Otherwise there was not much noise, which was a bit surprising with how much crowded it was. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the show to start.

Loki knew that Saturday night would be not the best time to have this meeting but work had been tight and Laufey was really persistent to have Asgard and all its related properties under his name. To his absolute disdain, Loki was in charge to this bar under Jotunheim. 

After rechecking all his hidden knifes one more time, in case of any emergency, he took his drink and started moving towards front seats, where Skurge was waiting for him. 

"Laufeyson!" Skurge stood up, as soon as he saw Loki approaching him, while forwarded his hand for a hand shake. 

Loki gazed him up and down, before giving a curt nod and sat down without any greetings. This greedy man has already wasted so much of his time by hiking the price over and over. Loki would at least like to save himself for the pleasantries.

"What's the matter Skurge? We had already confirmed the prices and now when my men has nearly completed the process, you are demanding a raise." Loki spoke directly to the point.

There were times when loki would be all about delightful talks and long conversations. After all he has a reputation of being Silver tongue. But this time Skurge has seriously pissed him off. "If you do not wish for this agreement to happen, you should just say it directly. Your indecisiveness has already wasted so much of my time."

It was an empty threat, as Loki could not afford to loose this deal. But he also knew thay Skurge was an opportunist and would never let this golden chance to go be free from Hela's clutches forever and live freely. Hela had done a great mistake by replacing Heimdall with Skurge after Odin's death. And now it was Loki's turn to exploit it. 

"No, no. I would not even think of it. Why would I do something that would bring me the wrath of Asgard and Jotunheim together." Skurge whispered. "But as you can see, I am also not stupid to sell this bar to you in same price of two months ago, when now this is making Doug money." He finished gesturing around at the crowd. 

"You recruited a new stripper just after our first deal got finalized. This increase is nothing but excitement to see something new. Once that is faded, business will go down to its normal level."

It was no big deal. Loki had been closely checking upon the profits even before striking an offer. Business would always go up when a new face enters the market. This self proclaimed 'King of Ass-gard' ( cue eye roll) was no different. He would not add a single penny to their initial agreement. 

"You are judging a book, before even seeing it. Watch his show for tonight. I bet you will be highest bidder here for him to get you a lap dance. If not I will agree to our previous deal without any changes."

Loki laughed at his stupidity. Even if Skurge has preplanned this with the boy to give special attention to him, Loki still could pretend to be not affected by it. It was a lost case for Skurge. 

"You are putting too much trust in your new thing, aren't you?"

"Trust me he is worth it."

* * *

The stripper was late. He was fucking late for his own show and Loki was already infuriated with him. Loki never waited for anyone. It was always the other way around. With each passing minute, Loki's jaw ticked with annoyance. Besides him, Skurge was nervously glancing between the entrance and his watch, chewing his lower lip. 

After seven minutes and twenty four seconds of waiting ( yes he counted it), Loki was literally ready to burn that whole place to ground. To his further irritation, no one in the crowd seemed troubled about it. They were sitting there as it was completely normal. 

It was that moment when lightening went out, making him blind for a moment and the melodious tune changed to high volume . . .ROCK Music? Loki could not believe his eyes and ears. It was a blasphemy. 

How can anyone strip dance to such loud music music and bright light? This was completely obnoxious, bratty, reckless and everything that Loki hated. He would not even have to pretend to be not interested. It was actually going to be worst performance of his life. 

His doubts were seemingly confirmed the next moment when the lightening subsided a bit, to allow some clear vision and there stood the boy- with the costume of Nordic God of thunder! ! ! 

'AaAaAaAaAAAAAaaAa'

The music was jarring to Loki's ears which was worsened by everyone's. . Cheering? And hooting? ? Absolutely ridiculous! 

Few minutes in the dancing, Loki realized it was just some awkwardly choreographed moves with his prop hanmer, without any fluid motion, not at all graceful. On top of that he was fidgeting with hooks and buckles. And everyone watched that without baiting an eye, - including Loki- to point mistakes of course. 

When the boy finally removed his cloak, it got carried away with the wind, messing up his already ruffled golden locks. And to Loki's absolute ~~surprise~~ horror, he didn't give any sultry smile with a shy look at his face, nor did he give any sheepish smile with a nervous face. He laughed . . , he actually laughed without any care for the mishap that just happened. 

It was the first time, when Loki got a full view of his face. He was actually a boy probably in his teens, with the bluest eyes Loki had ever seen. The golden hair long enough to reach past his shoulders were carefully braided in small pieces joining to make a big one. There was no doubt that he was beautiful, a fact with which he was fully aware of, which was clear by the smirk he gave Loki, when he caught him staring. That infuriating bastard. 

The alpha within Loki was gnawing furiously, to put that boy in his rightful place. He was definitely an omega or beta at best, Loki just needed to get a whisk of his scent to confirm and then. . . NO. That boy out there was clearly playing at his weakness of being in control to get his attention. Other than that he was not even impressive. 

The tent in his pants said otherwise. Begrudgingly, he undid the front button and took out his semi hard member, pumping it slightly as the boy slowly played with his nipples. It didn't take long, before he was fully hard, waiting for the right amount of stimulation to jerk off. 

Meanwhile the boy was drapped over the armrest of an old leechrous man, removing his boots with one, while other played with his client's visible cock. Which was fine by Loki, as he had not raised a single dollar in the boy's direction. And that was gonna stay same. That didn't mean, he couldn't enjoy the view. 

As the time passed, it was clear that the boy was not there to seduce anyone, he was there just to live his moment to fullest. He didn't even try to impress anyone outright, he was just able to compel out the deepest emotions out of you. Loki was terrified of how well that was working over him too. 

Loki was getting restless, so he started stroking himself vigorously with right amount of pinching and teasing. But, suddenly his hands were not enough. 

Not when, there was a perfectly round ass moving in front of him in all its glory. His hands stilled, Loki could only gape as the boy spreaded his cheeks while bowing down, the curve of his spine getting more prominent. It was getting difficult to breathe and Loki was dangerously close to orgasm. 

And he wanted to cum all over that pretty ass marking it. From his side, Loki could feel Skurge's eyes upon him, looking quite pleased with himself, as if he had struck some kind of lottery. Which -to Loki's utter disappointment- was true. 

But fuck it. This was absolutely worth it. The show was nearing it's end, with the boy moving in nothing but crotch flaps to cover his own jewels, ready to give a lap dance to whoever offers him the highest tip. 

Loki could not resist taking out the bundle of cash from his own pocket to show his own bid. The smile that boy flashed at his direction was blinding and what he did next was equally awful, -he went to the exact opposite seat, while ignoring Loki's weeping cock. 

When the initial shock watered down, Loki felt the anger burning within him. He could listen Skurge laughing beside him, patting his shoulder and talking about the deal. Loki avoided everything as his eyes set across the room where that vicious boy was taking his tip from the customer after giving him a lap dance. 

When the performance finally ended and his eyes met Loki's, he winked at him before bowing down in front of his audience and leaving the state. 

Loki took some deep breaths, fisting his hands tightly to stop himself from doing anything stupid there. Taking some ice from the side table, he poured it down over his dick. Stuffing in back within his pants, Loki quietly turned towards Skurge. 

"Your deal it is. What's the name of the boy?"

"Thor!." 

With that Loki nodded and made his way towards exit. 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was supposed to be from Thor's POV but I think loki works just fine with this. 
> 
>   
> For the record Thor is 19 and Loki is 24 in this story. Please share your views with me.   
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
